Such a loop lock is known from DE 44 34 585 A1.
In such a lock, an otherwise cylindrical lock body and/or a cylinder housing are enlarged in the region of the fastening point for the first end of the loop or are provided with moldings to provide a sufficient material volume for a secure fastening of the first end of the loop. However, this results in a relatively bulky design of the lock body.